jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
IDOL COLLEGE
(アイドルカレッジ) is an idol group. They were formed by magazine B.L.T. in February 2009, under the name B.L.T. IDOL COLLEGE (B.L.T.アイドルカレッジ). They dropped the B.L.T. from their name in March 2010. Previously, the group was composed of Team I, Team D, and Team C. In February 2019, the teams were dissolved, and the group was rearranged into sub-units HOP-PAS and MELiSSA. Members Current Members HOP-PAS *Ishizuka Shioka (石塚汐花) - HOP-PAS Leader (Joined November 2012) *Ebihara Yuka (海老原優花) (Joined September 2011) *Tomita Juria (冨田樹梨亜) (Joined September 2011) *Kawato Anju (河東杏樹) (Joined August 2012, Graduating April 2020) *Konno Honoka (今野穂乃花) (Joined July 2014) *Taguchi Sora (田口空) (Joined December 2016) *Obuchi Himeno (小淵妃乃) (Joined October 2017) *Takahashi Nami (高橋なみ) (Joined November 2018) *Naito Rina (内藤里奈) (Joined January 2019) MELiSSA *Sato Haruna (佐藤春奈) - MELiSSA Leader (Joined October 2015) *Wakabayashi Haruki (若林春来) (Joined December 2016) *Suzuki Ayu (鈴木あゆ) (Joined December 2017) *Miyoshi Mutsumi (三好夢摘) (Joined April 2018) *Fujishiro Ririka (藤代梨々花) (Joined April 2019) *Mayama Yuu (間山優) (Joined April 2019) *Yamada Mikoto (山田命) (Joined October 2019) *Matsuda Ruuka (松田瑠夏) (Joined October 2019) *Yauchi Hana (矢内はな) (Joined October 2019) *Munejima Kanon (峯島叶夢) (Joined October 2019) No Team *Minami Chisato (南千紗登) - Leader (Joined October 2009) *Nakajima Yui (中島優衣) (Joined May 2011) Former Members *Jagawa Mana (蛇川真菜) (Original Member, Graduated August 2009) *Matsuzawa Chiho (松沢千帆) (Original Member, Graduated October 2009) *Yamashita Mitsuki (山下光希) (Original Member, Graduated October 2009) *Sakai Ran (酒井蘭) (Joined July 2009, Graduated December 2009) *Kinoshita Naomi (木下尚美) (Original Member, Graduated March 2010) *Kurasawa Minori (倉沢みのり) (Original Member, Graduated April 2010) *Koshiishi Hikaru (輿石光) (Joined July 2009, Graduated April 2010) *Abe Rina (阿部梨奈) (Joined October 2009, Graduated April 2010) *Toichi Emi (戸井智恵美) (Joined July 2009, Left September 2010) *Arai Misaki (荒井美咲) (Joined April 2011, Left July 2011) *Makuta Kazumi (幕田一未) (Joined August 2010, Left August 2011) *Yamazaki Ayaka (山崎彩花) (Joined July 2009, Left April 2012) *Sakata Shiori (坂田しおり) (Original Member, Graduated August 2012) *Tokotsume Sakura (床爪さくら) (Joined October 2009, Graduated February 2014) *Shigemoto Misa (重本未紗) (Joined October 2009, Graduated February 2014) *Miyagi Nonami (宮城乃奈実) (Joined December 2010, Graduated February 2014) *Tomomatsu Hanaho (友松花穂) (Joined November 2011, Left June 2014) *Okubo Maika (大久保舞香) (Joined March 2013, Left June 2014) *Chiba Nanaki (千葉奈々希) (Joined September 2013, Graduated August 2014) *Ando Nao (安藤直) (Joined November 2010, Graduated October 2014) *Yamaguchi Rie (山口りえ) (Joined August 2012, Left January 2015) *Shigemoto Eru (重本愛瑠) (Joined August 2012, Graduated June 2015) *Inaba Misaki (稲葉美咲) (Graduated December 2015) *Saito Kisaki (齋藤綺咲) (Joined July 2009, Graduated February 2016) *Kondo Kanna (近藤栞菜) (Joined October 2015, Fired May 2016) *Kanda Hina (神田緋那) (Joined September 2013, Left February 2017) *Ogasawara Ayano (小笠原彩乃) (Joined January 2014, Graduated March 2017) *Izuhara Momo (伊豆原もも) (Joined January 2014, Graduated August 2017) *Kaminaguchi Himeka (上水口姫香) (Joined January 2016, Fired September 2017) *Tozawa Mai (戸沢舞) (Joined January 2014, Graduated June 2018) *Kawabata Mizuki (河端美津希) (Joined April 2018, Graduated August 2018) *Kawaoto Nozomi (川音希) (Joined July 2014, Graduated August 2018) *Kagesawa Rina (影澤里南) (Joined October 2015, Graduated August 2018) *Hirata Ayaka (平田亜耶加) (Joined December 2016, Graduated December 2018) *Takei Reina (竹井玲那) (Joined November 2017, Graduated January 2019) *Masuda Yuuna (増田悠那) (Joined November 2017, Graduated January 2019) *Shimoda Nagisa (下田渚) (Joined November 2017, Graduated January 2019) *Koike Mahiro (小池真絢) (Joined November 2017, Graduated January 2019) *Tachikawa Momiji (立川紅葉) (Joined December 2017, Graduated January 2019) *Haraguchi Momoka (原口桃花) (Joined November 2018, Left May 2019) *Okazaki Ichigo (岡崎いちご) (Joined May 2015, Graduated May 2019) *Kawaji Yuuna (河地柚奈) (Joined October 2015, Graduated May 2019) *Tadokoro Shiori (田所栞) (Joined October 2015, Graduated May 2019) *Kawabe Hanami (川邊花実) (Joined June 2018, Graduated August 2019) *Shirakata Reo (白形れお) (Joined December 2017, Graduated September 2019) Former Trainee *Kato Mayu (加藤真侑) (Joined August 2012, Left March 2013) *Okada Kami (岡田果実) (Joined August 2012, Left May 2013) *Yamashita Yuna (山下優奈) (Joined August 2012, Left May 2013) *Sugita Ayana (杉田綾奈) (Joined August 2012, Fired May 2013) *Yamamoto Marin (山本麻鈴) (Left June 2013) Discography Album *2011.06.11 Kiseki (軌跡) *2013.07.24 Idol College no Tsutaetai Koto (アイドルカレッジの伝えたいこと) *2016.04.20 idolcollege Singles *2009.12.06 Koi na no Desu / Yume wo Oikakete (恋なのです/夢を追いかけて) (B.L.T. Idol College) *2009.12.06 B.L.T. Idol College no Theme / Mobile Bag (B.L.T.アイドルカレッジのテーマ/ぬうべるばあぐ) (B.L.T. Idol College) *2010.01.11 Seifuku Koi Monogatari / Cheer♀Magic / Zankoku na Tenshi no These (制服恋物語/Cheer♀Magic/残酷な天使のテーゼ) (B.L.T. Idol College) *2010.01.11 Jumping Hop / B.L.T. Idol College no Theme (ジャンピングホップ/B.L.T.アイドルカレッジのテーマ) (B.L.T. Idol College) *2010.03.01 Ganbare!! Otome!! / Ichigo Parfait (ガンバレ!!オトメ!!/いちごパフェ) (B.L.T. Idol College) *2012.07.11 Ame Nochi Hare (雨のち晴れ) *2013.02.13 Shoujo Sotsugyou / YOZORA (少女卒業 / YOZORA) *2014.07.30 Ano Ko ga, Kami o, Kiranai Riyuu. (あのコが、髪を、切らない理由。) *2014.12.03 True End Player (トゥルーエンド プレイヤー) *2015.05.13 Tokunatsu Joshi Kibou!!! (＃常夏女子希望!!!) *2015.10.07 Be My☆Zombie (ビーマイ☆ゾンビ) *2015.12.02 Ichizu Recipe (イチズレシピ) *2016.12.14 Niji to Tokimeki no Fes (虹とトキメキのFes) *2017.05.10 Pantastic! (パンタスティック!) *2017.10.04 Wonderful Story *2018.07.11 AKATSUKI *2019.12.11 MASQUERADE Compilations / Others *2009.06.17 Super･Anime･Remix Play Sense Techno Pop (B.L.T. Idol College) *2009.07.22 Super★Anime☆Remix Super Best (B.L.T. Idol College) *2010.05.26 Anime☆Dance BEST GIG Gallery Idol-college-150x150.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official YouTube Category:Groups Category:2009 Debuts Category:2009 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:6 Member Group Formations Category:21 Member Group